Pokemon White Nuzlocke: Rescue and Defeat
by Blacknebulastar
Summary: Most people have heard of Pokémon Nuzlockes. However, this is a different kind of story. Starring our hero, Black. He will go all odds to defeat the misguided King and rescue his sister. With betrayal everywhere in the region, will Black make it? The same plotline as the game, except with a few differences. Pairing: Bianca/Cheren, N/Touko, mentions of Bianca/Black
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well this is the beginning of my new story. I haven't been uploading anymore stories, since the Brother Conflict's one last year. I am now bringing to you my new nuzlocke story.

Cat: The pairings will be N X Touko/Hilda/White, Bianca X Cheren and slight mention of Bianca X Touya/Hilbert/Black.

Me: Cat is my beta reader, I give the ideas and she helps with the grammar. Later you will know her true identity. **Pokemon Nuzlockes rules: 1. Nickname all Pokemon. ( My naming theme is Countries ) 2. All fainted Pokemon are considered dead. 3. Must capture Pokemon of different evolution lines. ( Example, I caught a Pidgey. After that I cannot catch Pidgey or its evolved form. )** Now that the rules are explained, on with the story...! By the way, Blacknebularstar does not own Pokemon, if she does, some of the pairings that I ship will come true.

**Part 1: A new beginning**

In a little house, there is a boy and his two friends who are starting their adventure and this their story...

"Hey...Black...Where is Bianca? She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." A boy named Cheren says to his friend, Black. "Sorrrrryyyy... I was late!" A girl with a big green hat just came running in and says. "Bianca, I keep telling you to be on time and for an important moment like this..." Cheren says. Black unwrapped the gift box and found three pokeballs containing a fire pig, a water otter and a grass snake. He checked his id and to his surprise, Black found himself with the fire type. After that, Cheren helped himself to the water otter and Bianca to the grass snake. "Well let's battle for them to grow stronger then. I will go first. Black, would you be my opponent?" With that Black's first battle as a Pokemon trainer has started. Black sent out his Tepig and Bianca sent out her Snivy.

Few minutes and attacks later

"Wow! You are good Black." Bianca says after Black's Tepig wiped the floor clean out of her Snivy. "Why don't you go next Cheren?" With a simple grunt, Cheren sent out Oshawott and they battled.

Few minutes later

"Wow! I know you are good, but you are really good at this." Cheren complimented, "Well come on Bianca, let's go and apologize to Black's mom." Cheren says as he drags a protesting Bianca to where Black's mom was. Black took one last look at his destroyed bedroom and went downstairs, where Black saw his mom doing yoga and his friends standing there with their mouths open. "You will get used to it." Black told them. "Hey mom! My bedroom is destroyed and I am going to start on my journey." Black said in a cool voice. "Hehe sorry about that Black, I was just seeing this program about..." Black's mom says in an Australian accent as she goes on and on. "Well this is great and all, but one. Cheren and Bianca wanted to say sorry to you. Two, I just want to say...Stop watching TV, when you don't even like yoga in the first place!" Black says as he drag Cheren and Bianca out of the house.

Me: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I planned to write complete this, but it would be a while as I have exams next month. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Cat: Well see you again and be sure to read and review. If you favourite or follow this story, your support would be most appreciated.

Me &amp; Cat: Anyways, see you again!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well this is the second chapter of the Pokemon Nuzlocke, chapters are going to be much more slower as my exams are coming. However, I will continue this story.

Cat: Blacknebularstar aka Luquier does not own Pokemon, if she does she would make lots of Pokemon couples come true.

Me: So let the story begin...

Pokemon White Nuzlocke

Part 2: The Curse

"Thank you Aunty! And sorry about the mess." Bianca and Cheren says to Black's Mom as they made their separate ways with Bianca going back to her house and Cheren heading towards the lab. Black decided to follow Bianca to her house and told his mother quickly before chasing after her.

Bianca's house

Inside of the house of the one and only Bianca, her father was screaming at her not to go out. While Bianca on the other hand was mirroring her father's movements. 'Like Father like daughter.' Black muttered silently as he stood in one corner watching the family drama. Soon after Bianca stopped screaming, she took to her heels and stomped to the lab with Black walking silently behind her. 'Hey as a man, I know that calming down a raging woman is like calming down a lion. Perfectly impossible.' "Impossible!" screeched Bianca still in a bad mood. "I'm not the one that is impossible! It is my dad! Why can't I go on my first Pokemon journey? Just because I am a girl?" said an annoyed Bianca. Black kept quiet not wanting to add fuel to the fire as both of them walked silently to Professor Juniper's lab.

At Juniper's lab

At the lab of the professor, Black along with his friends listen to Juniper talk on and on. "I swear to you, I think that Juniper must be taking lessons from my mom cause she is just as boring as she is."

After 10 minutes on Juniper's lecture on the Pokemon World

"Ok now if you want, you can nickname your Pokemon." "Yes!" Black says and quickly named his Tepig, Canada. (No offense to anybody from Canada it is just that I am naming my Pokemon after countries.) Before his friends say anything, Black stormed off not bothered to continue hearing about Juniper's advice.

With his journey getting started, Black left the lab. Just as he was outside, his mom quickly came by and without saying anything, Black's mom suddenly takes him and crushes Black in one of her hugs and gives him a device called 'Xtransceiver'. She kissed him on his forehead and told him to take care of himself before she makes her way back to her home and TV.

At the start of Route 1

Once he reached route 1, Black felt a pain in his head. 'Young man, you must take up the challenge. No 1, you must only caught one Pokemon in an area. No 2, you must nickname all Pokemon. No 3, you must not catch the same Pokemon of the same evolution line. Good luck young warrior.' A voice in Black's head says as it goes away.

As soon as he stopped shaking, Black's friends happened to come up to him. "Black, are you alright?! You looked so pale and muttering to yourself. I know this sounds crazy but there is this story I heard that involves some new trainers that a cursed one must follow a set of rules and everyone must try to kill the cursed one's Pokemon to stop this. The cursed one will hear things in his head. Did you hear things, Black?" said a worried Cheren. Black gave an uncomfortable nod to his friends. "So sorry Black, but the next time we battle, I have to destroy your team. This is the only way to stop your curse. Well since nothing can be done here, Bianca let's go." Cheren says grimly as he and Bianca goes to the next town. Black goes to the next town. Black looked sadly at them as they walked further away from him. After walking for a long while. Black checked at Canada's stats. "Hmph besides basic attacks, he is also quick tempered although he has a gentle nature. Not bad for a starter. Special attack is lacking thou. So I need to train him up. What better way to train than to catch a Pokemon. Well since I must catch only one..." Black went into the tall grass and encountered a Lillipup. He caught the dog after Canada battled and named her Spain. "Well team, let's go to the next town then." Black says to Canada and Spain, as they headed to Accumula Town.

When they reached there, they found themselves in a crowd listening to a group called Team Plasma wrapping up a speech. "Hey kid, can you hear your Pokemon's voices?" A green haired teenager asked Black. "Not really-Hey wait a minute! Are you the guy that my sister, Touko met?" "Ah my dear sweet Touko. So beautiful and pure. When I become what I am destined to be, I will claim back my queen. But enough chit chat, even though you might be her brother. You can't hear the voices of Pokemon like she does! Come fight me!" The mint haired guy says.

After the battle

After Black utterly defeats the minty looking person. "Fine I will tell you my secret name is N. You must have been Black. Touko have told me so much about you. Ah my songbird, you might have flown away to become an actress, but one day you will be mine!" N goes on and on about Touko. "Later dude!" Black says as he escapes his sister's stalker.

Caught Pokemon:

Canada- Tepig (Male)

Spain- Lillipup (Female)

Me: Well that's it for today, I will maybe post the next chapter this month or next month or maybe after my exams. Please read and review! Show your support for this story and favourite plus follow it. Until next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back to Pokemon White Nuzlocke! I've been away for quite some time. However, I'm back! I will post as frequent as I can, but I might not. Currently though I have only wrote out 7 chapters, but I'm on a writer's block. So, it would take a while for chapter 8.

Cat: Now on with the story!

**Part 3: First Blood**

Back to our hero, Black was currently getting away from his sister obsessed stalker. "Pssh! Hey Kid! Take this!" A man wearing shades gave Black the item and ran away. "Hey thanks for the running shoes, Shady Guy! Now I can run from my sister's stalker so much faster." Black shouts back as he walked to the route. After getting through tons and tons of security because Black forgot to bring his passport and his mother has to bring it to him. Black finally cleared the gate to Route 2. Along the road, Black met with his first opponent, a girl with a Purrloin. "You can do it Spain!" Black shouted. Spain gave Black a smile and tackled the Purrloin. However, the Purrloin gave Spain a devious smirk and killed Spain with its sharp claws. "Noooooooooooo Spain!" Black cried at his fallen Pokemon. "Canada, go on ahead and avenge your friend." Black says quickly changing his voice to monotone voice. Canada was sent out and defeated the Purrloin. "My second friend. Dead. I hate this curse! Spain, your death would not be in vain." Black went to Route 2 and found a Purrloin as his first encounter. "Wow... The irony. Well she is my first encounter." Black says. Black sent out Canada to capture the Purrloin. Once the Pokemon was caught, Black named it USA. "Hmmmm... Well you have a sassy nature, you have the ability Limber and you love to eat. Alright USA, you and I will be the best friends." Black says to his new Pokemon.

After lots of training and going to dreamyard

"Hey there kid. What was your first Pokemon?" A random girl popped out of nowhere and asked Black. "Eh? Oh. Tepig, miss." Black says tipping his hat at the girl. "Then do you want this Pansage? It would help you in your gym. And then maybe we could later go out?" The girl blushes and asked Black. " Alright, this would count as the first encounter." Black says. "You got the curse?!" The girl eyes widen and let a shirk while running away, dropping her Pansage behind. "And she was such a cute girl... Well guess you're stuck with me, Pansage." Black muttered to the Pansage. "I would nickname you, Portugal. You are a relaxed nature, very finicky and you have the ability Gluttony." "Well team, let's go and train for the gym." Black says to his team and exit the dreamyard.

**Caught Pokemon: USA-Purrloin (Female), Portugal-Pansage (Male)**

**Dead Pokemon: Spain-Lillipup (Female)**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry for not posting new chapters, I was very busy with playing new games and watching new animes. And also the main characters of the game are Black and White, but in this Fanfiction, the main character is Black. While White is Black's sister, a movie star and being held hostage by N.

Cat: She's lazy in posting new chapters and currently has writer's block in thinking of chapter 8.

Me: You don't have to say that , well on with the story!

**Part 4: First Gym**

Back where we left off

After Black got his Pansage and mourned over his Lillipup, he went to train with his new team.

After lots of intense training

After what seemed like forever, Black trained up his Pokemon, defeated Cheren and proceeded to defeat the gym. Inside the gym there were 2 trainers, but they were no match for Black's team. However, when challenging the gym, USA sacrificed her life to save up time for Portugal to defeat the gym leader's Panpour. "How could you?! She was my friend! How could you kill her, you bas****!" Black shouts at the gym leaders, Cress, Chilli and Cilan. "It's all because of the curse..." Cress says darkly. "When experiencing the curse, no one will help you...And you might have to bury every Pokemon you face." Cilan mutters. "Well anyways here's the badge and the TM for Work Up." Chilli says as he passes the items to Black. Black stood up from the spot where USA died and walked away.

Outside the gym

There was a weird girl approaching Black as he left the gym. "Hey there, you must be the guy who defeated the gym here." The weird girl introduced herself as Fennel and drags Black into her house where she and her friend, Anita (the one who designed the PC Box), studies Munna's dream mist. Fennel gives the task of getting some of the weird mist and so he made his way back to the dreamyard.

At the Dreamyard

As Black made his way to the dreamyard, he saw his old friend, Bianca, standing at the entrance. "Hello there Black... I may not like you now. However, I heard a strange sound coming from the dreamyard. Please come with me to the dreamyard. I used to like you, you know. But now that you are cursed, I am with Cheren now. Even though, I and Cheren are going on our separate paths, I would always love him. And the same thing goes for him." Bianca says as she walks into the dreamyard. Black dumbfoundedby the fact that Bianca and Cheren are now dating and that Bianca and Cheren are now dating and that Bianca once had a crush on him, he stood there rooted to the spot for a few minutes before following Bianca.

Inside the Dreamyard

When Black and Bianca are making their way towards the sound, they spotted a rare Munna nearby. However, they had also spotted a few Team Plasma goons nearby kicking the poor Munna into giving some of its dream mist. But then came a man in princely robes, he muttered a few words eligible to none, but the Plasma goons. And as soon as he appeared, he disappeared. The Team Plasma members spooked after the ordeal scurried off to who knows where. After the Team Plasma members left, another Pokemon appeared. It was a Musharna. The Musharna took the Munna away, but it left behind some dream mist, which was taken away after Fennel arrived. Black took one last look at Bianca, before leaving towards the new route.

Dead Pokemon:

USA- Purrloin (female)

Me: Well that's all I have today! The chapters wouldn't be that long and you're see more drama and a new face later on as you read on and I write on.

Me &amp; Cat: So see you again! Reviews are also appreciated and Blacknebularstar does not own Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Well I had a bit of time to post a new chapter, so here it is.

Cat: Enjoy the story and blacknebularstar does not own Pokemon.

Part 5: Battle against Cheren

After battling the trainers at the school

"Waaaahhh you big bully!" The twin girls cried as Black beat them. Black rolled his eyes at the two girls and walked away. "Hey there Black, long time no see." Black turned his head and saw Cheren walking towards him. "Well Black since you are here. Why not have a battle?" Cheren suggested. Black nodded his head in agreement and thus, the battle begins.

After the battle with Cheren

"Wow you are quite good, Black. But note that the next time I see you, I will crush you!" Cheren threatens. Before Black could say anything he heard a loud shrill voice. "Hey Black and Cheren." Bianca's horrible voice sounded. "This little girl's Pokemon was stolen by Team Plasma. Please help her, Black and Cheren!" Bianca pleaded together with the little girl. "Fine Bianca, let's go Black. Even though I don't really like you, let's get that little girl's Pokemon back." Cheren says to Black before leaving to Wellspring Cave. Black took a look at Cheren's retreating figure before going to the grass near Route 3 and capture the Route's encounter. Black went into the grass and captured a Pidove. "Hmmmm I'm going to name you, Austria. You have a lonely nature. Also, mischievous and you have the ability Super Luck which heightens the critical-hit ratios of moves." Black says as he runs back to the Pokemon Center to get it healed first before going into Wellspring Cave.

After black defeats the Plasma Grunts

"Good work Black. The next time I see you I will be a lot stronger then I was before. Sorry about before Black... The curse freaked me out. I hope we can become friends like before." Cheren says to Black. "Yeah... And congrats on you and Bianca's relationship." Black says smiling to Cheren before he went deeper into the cave to get his encounter. After walking for hours inside the cave, Black found a Woobat hiding behind a pillar of rock. Black sent out his trusty partner in crime, Canada and captured the Woobat. "I am going to name you Denmark. You have a jolly nature, you are proud of your power and you have the ability Klutz. Is it useful? It seems like a trash ability to me. Why can't you use items in battle?" Black complained, but still kept Woobat on his team. Even though now he has two flying types on his team. Black exits the cave and walked back to the Pokemon Center at Straiton City, happy that no one has died...yet...

Caught Pokemon:

Denmark- Woobat (Female)

Austria- Pidove (Female)

Me: Well that's all we have, be sure to stay tune to new chapters.

Cat: This story will have many chapters, but will be below 1000 words. Three new Characters would join Black on his journey soon. Descriptions would be in my profile. Thanks for reading.


End file.
